Chaos and our dying father
by Fitzsimmonsing
Summary: After being diagnosed with a disease which he believes will kill him,Oliver prompts his adopted children-roy and artemis-to find happiness. He tells them how he had wished for a grandchild or wedding by now. Feeling guilty artemis lies announcing she's engaged-everyone assumes its to wally. Roy pretends that he's got a child on the way. Pairings:spitfire,cheshroy and Ollie/Dinah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: unfortunat I don't own young justice,if any of us fans did I think we'd definitely have kept the show going and let wally live on. I personally would have had more Lian scenes but unfortunately that will never happen. Anyway I dong own the characters except the doctor,but everyone else is dc.

Chapter one:

He lies hopelessly in the hospital bed. His back aching in discomfort,he'd been lying down for at least six hours in the same position. The doctors prompted him to stay as still as possible,just to make sure he is connected to the wires properly. The life monitor bleeps,and it seems to be the only noise in the room. He stares contently at the bottom of the bed.

Dinah is sitting in the chair beside him. Her hand is placed in his right hand,his left hand full of wires and needle marks. Her thumb mindlessly soothes over the top of his hand,putting him at ease slightly.

Artemis stands,leaning against the wall,staring at the wall opposite to her. Her eyes move swiftly every so often to look at the man she's cherished like a father.

She stands up straight when she sees roy arrive with a male doctor following him. She sends roy a slight smile,a small comforting one which he returns. The doctor takes a look at Oliver's notes. Before explaining to the three about Oliver's condition.

"I assume you are all family,yes?" He asks,the three nod to confirm his assumption. "Right,well,it would appear in the tests we ran that is suffering from idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis. This causes the alveoli and lungs to damage and in some cases scar." The doctor explained,his eyes shifting from each person as he explained.

"Is it serious?" Artemis asked. Her mind telling her it was a stupid question.

"Most definitely,but there are cures. will be under going treatments such as taking medicines like steroids and other medicines. He may also under go surgery if needed." The doctor answered.

"Surgery? What kind of surgery?" Roy asked.

"Well we would give your father a lung transplant,which is increasingly successful. In fact we will be starting his medications immediately,but in case they fail your father will be put on the transplant list."

"He's not my father." Roy answered,his tone sharp and bitter. He looked over at Oliver,his eyes softened in pain as he saw how much his adoptive father and mentor had deteriorated.

"Roy!" Dinah scolded. She sent roy a disapproving look. Squeezing Ollie's hand tightly.

"Oh,I'm sorry,I was under the impression this was your father." The doctor shyly answered.

"Roy was adopted when he was 16." Dinah informed the doctor.

"Right,it's none of my business." The doctor said,a bleep went off in his pocket alerting him he was being paged. "Well I best be going. We'll keep you up to date if anything happens." The doctor informed the three before leaving.

"Roy,don't be rude to doctor knight. He was trying to help us. I don't care if Ollie isn't your real father,he has raised you for seven years,he's the closest thing to a father you have." Dinah scolded roy as she watched him take a seat,on the other side of the bed.

"You're right. I'm-im sorry." Roy replied softly. He slouched slightly in his chair. Looking at the man who had been so kind to raise him.

Dinah was slightly taken a back by Roy's agreement,he was the sort to fight back,the fiery sort that liked debate.

"Wow,did roy just apologise." Artemis spoke teasingly. This was the first time she'd spoken since she'd arrived. She teased him to lighten the mood,which was depressingly sad.

"I am capable of apologising." Roy responded,his eyes concentrated on the life monitor. He watched the lines rise and fall,hoping they'd never go flat.

"Oh,I know that,but you're usually not sincere about it." Artemis replied. She slouched against the wall,her arms folded. She followed Oliver's gaze,curious as to what he was looking at.

"Maybe not to you." Roy finally answered. He glanced at Dinah,the woman he thought of as a mother,then glanced briefly at artemis,the annoying girl who replaced him and who he saw as a younger sister. Well she was adopted by Ollie too.

The conversation seemed to disappear after that. Everyone focusing on Ollie. He closed his eyes,tired due to all the fluids that had been pumped through his blood. His breathing was normal but over time it would become shorter and he'd be out of breath more often.

The doctor came back a few hours later. The three still there. Dinah was falling asleep in the chair. Roy was standing-leaning against the wall having gave up his seat for artemis who was extremely tired. She had been with Ollie all night. The doctor told the family that Ollie would be discharged tomorrow,where he would be sent home to be taken care of by family. The doctor would prescribe Ollie his medication and would have a home doctor visit twice every day.

After that the three decided to stay the night with him. Unfortunately,the night shift workers were strict about people staying the night and would only allow one. Roy insisted that Dinah should spend the night seeing as artemis spent the night before and that roy would be there in the morning. Dinah accepted,she wanted to spend time with the man she loved dearly,the man who was unaware of how Dinah really felt.

Roy offered artemis a lift home,but she rejected it. Zantanna- Artemis's best friend was going to give her a lift home. Zantanna was also leaving the hospital having visited her father who was suffering a brain injury.

Roy drove home alone,thoughts of Ollie clouding his mind along with feelings of guilt,worry and panic. Ollie _was _Roy's father. Whether it was blood or not,roy just had to realise it.

An: thanks for reading. Please review. Apologies for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Spitfire,cheshroy,and Dinah and Ollie to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: we've established that I don't own young justuce,I don't even own the phone I'm writing this on,not even a house either,homeless. Thanks for reading,love to know what you think.

Chapter two:

It was six in the morning when roy woke up. His eyes were bags of sleep. His arms aching,and his forehead in pain due to the large scratch running across it. He'd had another encounter with cheshire last night. It was violent to say the least,he'd only went on patrol for a distraction,something to take his mind off of Ollie,it certainly distracted him.

He threw the sheets off himself,swiftly moving his legs out of the bed. He heavily dragged himself to the bathroom,where he proceeded to shower and freshen up.

He ate breakfast quickly before getting dressed. He rushed out of his apartment,fully aware of just how early it was,he wanted-needed to be there when Ollie woke up.

When he arrived he was surprised to see that artemis had already arrived before him. This made roy slightly jealous of the young blonde,who was engaging in conversation with the now awake Ollie.

Ollie stirred to see who had arrived,a small smile graced upon his lips when he saw roy standing at the bottom of his bed.

"There he is,I didn't think you'd show." Ollie slurred cheerfully,the medication wearing off.

"I didn't think you'd wake." Roy replied. "Of course I came,you're my dad." Roy added. This made Ollie smile.

"No Dinah?" Roy quickly asked,shifting the mood.

"Er-no-no she left." Artemis answered,her hand placed comfortingly in Ollie's.

Roy nodded in response,pulling up at seat at the edge of the bed,leaning forward,with his hands joined together.

"Coming home today,old man. I'm sure Dinah will cook you something better than hospital food." Roy joked,in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hopefully,I'm surprised they aren't keeping me in longer with food poisoning." Ollie cheerfully responded,a loud vibrating noise came from artemis's bag.

Ollie's head turned immediately,his face distasteful until artemis pulled out her phone.

"It's Dinah,I should probably take this." Artemis said before stepping out side for a moment.

Whilst artemis was outside the conversation between Oliver and roy was nonexistent,until Ollie cleared his throat.

"Listen roy,there's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's important,see these past few years of your life I've been lying to you,the truth is your-" Ollie began to explain,his voice serious,his face soft,he was trying to tell roy carefully so he didn't upset his feelings.

Unfortunately,artemis had cut Ollie off with the sound of a loud thump,when she slammed the door open. "Ooh,sorry,I didn't mean to-I'll sit down." She hesitantly stated,shutting the door carefully before taking a seat.

"What were you going to tell me?" Roy asked,leaning back in his chair slightly.

"Oh nothing that can't wait till later,when we're alone." Ollie replied. He exaggerated on the alone part,hoping artemis would get the message and leave.

She didn't. Instead,Ollie attempted and struggled to lift himself up,finally repositioning himself into a sitting position,he looked at artemis thoughtfully.

"So what did Dinah say? Is she on her way?"

"No,not yet. She's at the bakers,getting you a get well cake,don't tell her I told you,it's a surprise. She'll be here soon though." Artemis answers. She turns her head slightly,to gaze out the window.

"Good,I don't want her to be here to hear this." Ollie said,grabbing the pairs hands. "Listen,kids. I know what these doctors are saying. Telling me,that I'll get a transplant,I'll be fine. But I know,myself that I don't have much time."

"Ollie,the doctors will help you,they said so themselves that there's a small chance-"

"Of me dying." Ollie finished. Interrupting Artemis's little reassurance speech. "Look,I know myself how much time I have left,and right now it's not much. I just-before I die,I guess I was just hoping for a wedding or a grandchild. You two are the closest I ever had to a real family,and I guess I just wanted to see the beginning of the next generation." Oliver explained,his tone moral and sombre.

"But I guess that will never happen." He added,sighing in disappointment.

The pair looked at each other quickly before blurting out.

"I'm engaged."

"I'm having a child."

At the same time.

An: thanks for reading. Please review id love to know what you think.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: wow did not realise you had to disclaim every chapter,anyway I don't own young justice or the characters,I wish I did but sadly no. On with the story,hope you like it...

Chapter 3:

Oliver raised his eyebrows,not knowing who to look at or congratulate first. He congratulated his eldest adopted child first.

"Roy,sweet,sweet,stubborn roy. I knew you had it in ya. A child? My first grandchild,oh you don't know how happy that makes me. Who is the mother? Are you planning on marrying her? Oh please say yes. It's only right." Ollie said in a boastful tone.

"Uh,slow down gramps,it's early days,I definitely don't plan on marrying her yet. Just be pleased you'll be a grandfather." Roy awkwardly said. Things were moving way too fast,first an imaginary child,now Ollie wants an imaginary fiancé. Roy was confused. So he decided to shift the spotlight on artemis.

"But what about artemis,she's..engaged."

"Yes,you are. Oh my sweet little girl. I always knew you and wally would get together eventually." Ollie admitted,his arms extended into a hug. Artemis accepted the hug,mouthing 'help me' at roy. Roy just broke out in laughter.

"If he hurts you,I will kill him,I will." Ollie threatened.

Calming down slightly,roy told Ollie to calm down and that he wasn't in the right condition to make death threats.

"So where's the ring? Where'd he propose? You're happy aren't you? And why didn't you tell me?" Ollie began questioning,his voice changing from excitement to suspicion.

"Actually,there is no ring. We-we aren't engaged." Artemis truthfully said.

"But you just said-"

"What I mean is,we aren't engaged yet,I found the ring and nightwing let something slip about a romantic dinner. My guess is he's proposing there. And of course I'm happy,I wouldn't be saying yes if I wasn't." Artemis answered with slight dignity.

"Good. But if he ever hurts you,you tell me. I'll sort him out." Ollie re threatened.

"I thought those meds were wearing off." Roy joked.

With strength Ollie hit Roy's arm forcefully.

"They are. I guess I understand why you didn't tell me. With me in this condition you didn't want to say anything. Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks." Artemis and roy murmured together.

Feeling extra malicious towards roy,artemis decided to put him on the spot a little.

"So roy,have we met this girl you supposedly knocked up?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"You might have,she-uh-she works around a lot." Roy answers nervously,he could feel both Ollie's and Artemis's eyes digging in to him.

"Oh right,what exactly is her occupation,fuzzball." Artemis asked. Fuzz ball was her nickname for him-ever since she'd been living with Ollie she'd seen Roy's hair during the humid weather,it wasn't exactly pretty.

"Well,she's an-you know I don't think the hospital is the best place to discuss this." Roy reasoned. He had a lump in his throat,staring carefully at Oliver,trying not to disappoint him.

"Oh and why is that? What was she just a drunk one night stand you regret?"

"No! I-" roy paused for a moment "we've been dating for eight months now. It's pretty serious,she's living with me."

"Pretty serious? You got her pregnant,it's more than pretty serious. Or I should hope." Ollie commented. He looked at roy as though he were an idiot and that "pretty serious" would be pointing out the obvious.

"No-it's more than serious. I-I love her." Roy stuttered,trying to make Ollie proud.

"_Sure_ you do." Artemis teased. She knew that it was a lie. But roy also knew that her engagement was a lie. She had to play her cards right if she wanted to expose Roy's lie without exposing her own-that is if she wanted to sabotage their sisterly brotherly relationship.

After a few moments of small talk,Dinah busted through the doors.

"I'm back,it's half seven,and I've spent two hours cleaning,but I'm back." Dinah said,her voice short of breath.

She walked over to the bed placing a square box at Ollie's feet. "I know you can't eat anything with high sugar,but hey,I figured you deserved it." Dinah said as she opened the box to reveal a three layered chocolate cake with bright red strawberries placed on the top layer.

She closed the box and bent over to kiss Ollie on the cheek, "Happy 'get well soon' cake." She wished in his ear.

"Thanks Dinah,it looks wonderful." Oliver complimented. He sent Dinah a loving gaze and thankful smile before looking at roy and artemis. "Not a word." He said quietly,whilst Dinah preoccupied herself with the cake.

"So who wants a slice?" Dinah asked.

"If you don't mind." A voice said from behind the door. "We reran you tests just to confirm our theories. We weren't wrong." Dr knight said as he walked into the room. Clipboard in hand. "We've got your prescriptions of medication at reception,and a nurse booked to come round twice a day,once in the morning,and once in the afternoon. But seeing as we don't know the effects of the medication,nurse Howard will be keeping a strict eye on you. But hey at least you'll be at comfort in your own home." Dr knight explained calmly.

"Now about that cake,Oliver isn't really suppose to consume highly acidic or sugared products,but if you give me a slice I'm sure we can let this slide. Nurse Howard doesn't need to find out,scouts promise." Dr knight teased,his hands held up in surrender and in promise.

After cutting Dr knight a slice,he disappeared to find Oliver's discharge notes and medication. Leaving the four to talk amongst themselves.

"Now,I don't want you to be alone in your condition,so I think it's best that I stay round for a while,just until you're back on your feet." Dinah prompted.

"Oh,I'll be fine. I don't need people to take care of me. Honest." Ollie defended.

"It wasn't an offer. I guess now we know where roy gets his independence and ignorance from." Dinah replied,artemis laughed at her remark.

"I'm not ignorant." Roy deadpanned.

"Oh _sure_,I mean it's not like you ignored Ollie for a whole month after I replaced you." Artemis teased her elder brother.

"It was two weeks,and I wasn't ignoring him,I just wasn't speaking to him either."

"That is basically the definition of ignorance." Artemis sassed.

"We really need to get you a dictionary."

"Kids,stop fighting. Look Dinah. It'd be lovely to have you take care of me,but I'm fine honestly,I have roy and artemis if need comes to it." Oliver re-dragged this topic up.

"Oliver I'm staying and that's final." Dinah fiercely stated,wafting a disciplined finger in his face.

"Okay fine,but there are a few guidelines-"

"Geez Ollie,it's no wonder you haven't a girl round before. I'm sure Canary is already house trained. There's no need to bring up the rule book." Roy sassed,his arms flailing around like another red head did.

"She isn't the first girl round,actually. There's been plenty." Ollie stated,his arms crossed and his chin raised slightly.

"Ones which I didn't bring home." Roy clarified.

"No,I meant actual women,like your mother."

"Ollie it's pronounced yo moma." Artemis corrected. Feeling street wise.

"Wait you met my mother. I thought she died in child birth." Roy said,with a sombre tone in his voice,and a confused expression. He frowned showing his large scratch,which stretched across his forehead.

"She did,I met her prior-she she needed help. A real damsel in distress." Oliver lied,his cheeks flushing,a lump stuck in his throat. He squinted slightly,looking carefully at the scratch across Roy's forehead. "What is that?"

"Don't change the subject,you told me you never met my mother." Roy gruffly answered.

"I never told you _that_,I just never told you I did meet her,that's all."

"Like that's any better-"

"What is that scratch though?" Artemis cut roy off,this time she was curious.

"Nothing I just cut myself on patrol,nothing serious." Roy answered. His hand feeling over the scratch which everyone was entrancingly staring at.

"You went on patrol last night?"

"I needed to take my minds off of things." Roy excused,it wasn't a lie.

"And we didn't?" Artemis asked,her tone frustrated and accusing.

"Enough,people distract themselves differently,as a therapist I should know. Now stop the arguing and play nicely." Dinah ordered.

The pair looked down at the ground. "Sorry,Dinah." They both mumbled in harmony.

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Well if you're all ready and packed,we can fill out these forms." Dr knight cheerfully said,emerging from the door.

"We're ready." Oliver nodded.

"Okay,I'll just go get a new pen." The doctor said quickly grabbing a fully inked pen.

Whilst Oliver filled out the forma with a surprisingly steady hand. Dinah packed what little things he had brought with him to the hospital. Rushing slightly to get packed in time.

Once all forms were filled,signed and all the medication had been prescribed to him,the four went on their way.

"Okay,artemis you come with me,you can sit in the back with Oliver while I drive. Roy I assume you'll be coming to the mansion?" Dinah double checked,making sure she knew what everyone was doing.

"Uh yeah yeah,I just have a few things to sort out first that's all." Roy told Dinah,whilst he searched for his car keys.

"Prioritising again." Artemis snarled,whilst helping Ollie into the car.

"You know what,it can wait. There's nothing more important than Ollie right now."

"Not even your child?" Artemis faked a shocked tone.

"Not even your fiancé?" Roy quipped.

"Fiancé? Baby? What is going on?" A very confused Dinah asked as she helped artemis strap Oliver into the car.

"I'm going to be a grandfather. And artemis is engaged." Oliver said,his voice light and joyful.

"And who exactly is the mother?" Dinah asked roy in a serious tone before quickly turning to artemis "Congratulations by the way,I knew you and wally would stop being in denial. I'm a bit surprised you didn't tell us you were dating though,never mind engaged."

"There's been a lot on my mind,Ollie was more important than the...engagement." Artemis lied.

The pair both turned around to ask/torment roy but realised he'd already walked to his car and driven away.

"That sneaky little ****."

An: okay,what do you think? Does it make sense? Hope youre enjoying this please tell me what you think. Apologies for any spelling or grammatical mistakes,and/or if it doesn't make sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: no,I do not own young justice. If I did lian would be in the show way more,wally would be a live and would probably be engaged to artemis,and the show would not have been cancelled,not like anyone reads this disclaimer but whatever. On with the story...

Chapter 4:

It was almost dinner time by the time they all arrived back at Ollie's mansion. The traffic had been congested to say the least,and Ollie's snoring hadn't made the situation any better.

After slow movements along the busy roads,they finally made it home,somehow roy beat the others,he started to boast about his new car being extremely fast and effective. The others just rolled their eyes.

When things were unpacked and put away,Oliver put up a fight,reasoning that lying in bed all day wasn't helping him and he didn't need anyone's help. The others argued with him a lot over that.

Once everything and everyone was settled,the four found themselves in a very awkward and silent position.

"So...nice wallpaper,it's lovely,since you redecorated." Artemis commented,attempting to break the awkward silence.

"It hasn't been redecorated since six years ago." Oliver cleared up making artemis feel extremely awkward.

"Well I bet it looks lovelier than it did six years ago." Artemis attempted to make the situation better but failed when Oliver came back with...

"Actually,it looked better six years ago. The only reason I redecorated was because of the blood stains covering the wall."

"Blood stains?" Dinah and artemis asked in perfect unison. Their faces dropped in slight horror.

"Yes,Lucy gave birth within these four walls." Oliver answered with a smile on his face and a look of proudness.

"Lucy was his cat by the way." Roy clarified. The others faces still in shock. "Don't worry,you'll get use to it. Just don't ask about what happened in the other rooms,that's pretty disturbing." He added,scratching his neck in an awkward manner.

"We-er won't."

"So where is Lucy now?" Artemis asked,her head turning,searching for a feline of some sort.

"She's dead." Ollie said bitterly,turning his head at roy.

"Hey,don't blame me. That was the maids fault and you know it." Roy offered in his own defence,raising his hands slightly.

"The maid was 87,I don't think she could drive that well." Oliver said,disappointed and accusatively.

"Well neither could I."

"Moving on,why don't we watch some TV. It might get our minds off of things." Artemis responded,shuffling around awkwardly before picking up the remote and turning on the TV.

"Mm,yes. Harder. Give it to me harder. Harder." A voice demanded,the four were horrified to see a young blonde girl on the tv practically naked. Artemis fumbled with the remote,unsure how to work it. She accidentally rewound,paused,fast forwarded and recorded,before finally turning it onto a child appropriate channel.

The room suddenly became silent. Oliver's cheeks blushing madly. Everyone looked away from each other in slight embarrassment and disgust. No eye contact made,no movement made,everything was still. No word was uttered between the four until roy decided to ease the mood,laughing slightly at his own joke...

"Erm,well we definitely know what goes on in these four walls."

An: thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and review Id love to know your thoughts. Apologies for any spelling or grammatical mistakes,I have big man hands so I can't type properly,also autocorrect changes many of my words.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: we have established the fact I don't own young justice or any of the characters,I don't own the phone im writing on,but if I did own yj I would carry on the series,bring wally back to life,and have more liam scenes. I'd also like more cheshire and artemis scenes because everyone needs some sisterly love. Anyway,thanks for reading this story,I'm very let's get to it...

Nanananananananananaanananananana Batman.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Not long after the whole TV incident,the maid was called in to fetch the four some food. Not long after that the nurse came round,it took the nurse some time to do procedures,especially in a very unfamiliar surrounding. She was strict,mean even. She kicked Dinah and the other two out the room whilst she did her routinely checks. She didn't listen to Ollie when he told her how he felt or when he asked what dosage he should take for his medication.

But it wasn't all disadvantages. Whilst the nurse argued with Dinah,artemis and roy found it the perfect opportunity to leave Oliver's mansion. Roy dropped artemis off near a zeta tube,so she could zeta her way to the cave. After all Gotham wasn't the closest to happy harbour.

"So,you and wally?" Roy asked,his voice high pitched and teasing. With a sing song tone. "I wonder how he's going to take the news. I mean you could have at least told him you were engaged."

"Roy,for once could you shut up."

"I could. But I'm not going to. I mean you're not even dating." Roy said,stopping at the traffic light.

When artemis didn't answer roy got suspicious.

"Right?"

"Oh my god. You two. Dating." Roy bursted out in laughter. "Poor wally."

"We're not exactly dating. We just-it's complicated." Artemis answers quietly. Her tone flustered,her cheeks blushing.

"Oh,so it's like that? As long as he doesn't hurt my little sister,it should be fine." Roy replied,for once he was quite understanding.

"Thanks,I just don't know how to tell him we're engaged. I mean don't most people live together for a couple years?"

"Most people yeah. Unless you're Ollie. Its taken him 9 years and he still hasn't made the move on Canary."

"Yeah. Maybe it's because girls have bigger balls than guys." Artemis added.

"I beg to differ. In what way are girls more ballsy than guys?"

"Well,for starters,you guys are pretty cowardly. I mean you never take any chances-especially when it comes to girls." Artemis began.

"Don't compare us all to wally. He's just slow and cowardly." Roy commented. Artemis quirked an eye brow. "That's right,sis,I know about the New Years kiss."

Artemis squinted her eyes,her face twisting. "That-argh-wally isn't the only slow one." She defended in wally's honour. "After that whole stunt cheshire pulled in New Orleans I'm still convinced you guys are dating. But that would be pretty gross,considering you're my adopted brother and she's my-" she stopped herself.

"You're what? Sister?-I'm no detective like robin,but I can do my research." Roy said as he pulled into a wide alleyway.

Artemis looked up. "And surprisingly you didn't use it to your advantage. Wow,you've changed within age,roy. Really changed."

"I'm 23,hardly old. And you're my little sister now. If I did that Ollie would probably disown me."

"And I'm 20,hardly little. Yet you still use blackmail against me to make me do your errands." Artemis replied,her arms flailing slightly.

"Yeah,yeah whatever. So,you really think me and j-cheshire are convincing as a couple?" Roy asked in a curious tone. He stopped the car. A zeta tube meters away.

"Yes,but I-" artemis cut herself off,noticing the huge malicious smile on Roy's face. "No. Anyone but her-anyone-really anyone. I love you,but you don't deserve her,it would be wrong. And and you-" artemis paused to think. "You're a hero. She's a villain,Ollie wouldn't accept it."

"He would if it meant a grandchild." Roy answered.

"No,roy anyone but her. And I'm saying this for both your sakes-"

"Zeta tubes that way." Roy said pointing out the window. "Bye bye artemis."

"Roy,you can't-"

"Good bye artemis." Roy said in a sing song tune.

"Roy-"

"I said good bye." And with that artemis sighed with anger,and made her way to the cave.

An: thanks for reading. Next chapter will include both spitfire and cheshroy,promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing,except my pride which is fastly wearing. I do not own young justice or the characters within the show,I don't even own this phone. Anyway thanks for the reading. Please review.

* * *

Chapter six:

* * *

Artemis stepped into the old,ran down zeta tube. The door practically off its hinges. She watched as Roy's car reversed out of the alleyway.

The zeta tube illuminating her yellow as she disappeared.

"Recognised: Artemis-B07"

The computer rang as she arrived at the cave. No one greeted her,much to her disappointment. She was hoping to see wally around,but as she wondered around the cave she realised no one was there. Moments later,as if planned. The recognition rang.

"Recognised: Kid flash-B02"

"Recognised: Zantanna Zatara-C01"

"Recognised: Nightwing-B01"

"Recognised: Blue Beetle-B22"

"Recognised: Batgirl-B20"

Artemis walked over to the zeta tube,watching her five team members appeared. The five were laughing at something as they walked down the few steps.

"Hey,artemis. Have you seen l'gann boy?" Dick asked as he walked down the steps.

"No,sorry. Where is everyone?"

"Missions,more missions,other missions related to past missions." Barbra commented as she walked by the blonde archer.

"Oh,so I'm guessing they're on missions." Artemis responded with a subtle smile.

"Speaking of missions,we didn't get a souvenir." Wally moaned as he stood besides dick and Jaime.

"They'll be plenty of other missions. And unless you're going to keep a live alien as a souvenir,which I don't advise,then there weren't any." Dick answered.

"Dude,could I actually keep an alien?" Wally asked excitedly. The others looked at him dumbfounded. "I'm just kidding,i know how dangerous that would be...besides we don't have the right environment to keep one."

"Er,wally. Aliens aren't pets." Jaime responded awkwardly. Hand at the back of his neck.

"I know that _but_-"

"Wally can I talk to you,for a moment. Over there. Now. Please?" Artemis asked,interrupting wally's little debate.

"Uh,sure." Wally answered,waiting for artemis to direct him away.

"Damn,if only super boy was here. We'd be able to listen in." Dick cursed in a playful tone,as the four walked further into the cave,giving wally and artemis some privacy.

"Uh,so what's up?"

"Okay,don't freak out,but Ollie and Dinah kind of think we're engaged." Artemis explained in a low voice and hushed tone.

"Kind of? What do you mean kind of?" Wally asked,his voice flustered and high,his hands in the air.

"Okay,calm down. They got the impression that-"

Wally cut in massively. "Got the impression? How did they get the impression **that we were engaged**?" He asked,arms flailing wildly.

"Just listen. Oliver is...dying,and as a last wish he told me he wanted a grandchild and a wedding to go to-"

"I'm suppose to get you pregnant _too_?"

"No,definitely no. Roy's got that covered. I just need you to pretend to be my fiancé,just for a while,we don't need to get married or anything it's just to please Ollie." Artemis explained,her eyes looking at the ground,avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry...about Ollie. Why me? Why not dick or someone else?" Wally asked. His tone soft,grateful even.

"Well,you weren't exactly my first choice but when I told them I was engaged,they kind of just assumed it was to you."

"Right,er-I guess I'll do it. But only for Ollie. Nothing else." Wally agreed. Artemis shot her head up,practically jumping at him in a hug.

"Thanks baywatch,we'll sort things out later. It really means a lot." Artemis said into wally's ear. Wally who was shocked at Artemis's hug,hesitantly and slowly he put his hands on her back. Patting her awkwardly.

As she pulled back,she announced. "By the way,we aren't officially engaged yet. I told them that nightwing let something slip about a ring and you were going to propose to me tonight at dinner. So-er get a ring." She said patting his shoulder as she walked over to the zeta tubes.

"Recognised: artemis-B07"

After watching artemis disappeared,wally sighed contently before thinking out loud

"Where can I get a ring?" Suddenly a light flashed above his head as he made his way to the watchtower. "Oh,this is going to be great." Wally schemingly said rubbing his hands together as he disappeared.

As he reached the watchtower he texted artemis

Wally: Dinner at Marino's,tonight. I'll pick you up 7.

This plan of his may just come together.

"Aw man,no signal!" He moaned as the message was unable to send.

"Oh,green lantern?" He called as he walked around the watch tower.

"Green lantern? Any of the green lanterns? Guy? John?"

An: wonder why wally would need green lantern. Perhaps to borrow a ring? Thanks for reading,please review your thoughts and tell me what you think. Shortest chapter yet. Next one will get pretty interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: owning young justuce would be a privilege. Sadly a privilege I'm untitled to. But. What ever,please review I'd love to know what needs improved (all of the story) and what you like (none of the story) on with it...

* * *

chapter seven:

* * *

As the clock chimed seven,artemis waited nearby a zeta tube wally had arranged to meet her at. Late as ever,he finally showed up. Surprisingly he was wearing a suit,and a red tie,which he swore he didn't borrow from speedy-red arrow.

"Wow,baywatch you scrub up well." Artemis commented as she stepped into the zeta tube with him.

"You seem surprised. You don't look so bad yourself either." Wally complimented,as he took her hand,helping her in the very narrow zeta tube. She was wearing a silk green dress,very flattering to her figure,and wally even complimented the way it brought out her eyes. It seemed mushy and cliche but it made artemis blush. And that was a good sign.

"Recognised: kid flash-B02"

"Recognised: artemis-B07"

"Destination: star city."

"Star city that's where you're taking me?" Artemis asked wally,after the computer recognition.

"I told you,I'm taking you to Marino's." Wally answered,as they appeared in an old telephone box in star city.

"I've never been. I thought it was somewhere a little nicer." Artemis commented as she opened the door. Stepping out.

Wally followed. "You live in Gotham,don't criticise. Anyways Marinos is somewhere nice,it's on the pier." Wally said as he took artemis's hand and pulled her to the pier.

It was nicer than artemis was expecting. The dark night sky complimented the waves of the ocean,the moonlight mirrored on the waves. The dim lights made the restaurant cosy,with a romantic twang coming from the candles and music.

"Wow,you've really out done yourself,baywatch." Artemis said looking around at the mildly full restaurant. Watching the violin player walk by whilst playing. She turned her head to wally. "Okay what did you do? Did you forget the ring? or-"

"Woah,I can't believe you'd accuse me of forgetting,the very nice ring if I say so myself." Wally said as he adjusted his tie. "And I _can_ be romantic. If that's what you're so surprised about."

"_Oh,I know_. I've seen how romantic you are when it comes to m'gann. Too bad she's dating superboy." Artemis commented,taking a sip of her wine.

"So,where is it?"

"Where's what?" Wally asked.

"The ring. I want to see it."

"Oh-er-well I'm just building up to the right moment. I can't propose before we've eaten,right?"

"Urgh fine. But it better be nice. You haven't prepared a little speech have you?" Artemis asked in a dragging tone.

"I have. But don't worry,it's very interesting." Wally added with a mischievous smirk.

"Wally,what have you-"

"You are ready to order?" The waiter interrupted.

"Sure,I'll have two pepperoni pizzas,one spaghetti bolognese,three sides of onion rings,two garlic breads,and large cheese burger." Wally ordered. The waiter looked at him in disgust. "Oh,and something for the lady."

"I'll just have the...I'll have what he's having." Artemis answered,giving wally a playful look.

The waiter,looked at the pair in disgust and distaste,before taking their orders to the chef.

"Since,when did you eat like a flash?"

"Well,I figured we'd be living together for a while,we might as well attempt to get along." Artemis explained.

"What does that have to do with eating 7x more than the average human?" Wally asked in confusion.

"Oh,it doesn't. I was just curious as to how much of that I could eat."

"Eating competition?" Wally asked mischievously.

"You're on,baywatch." Artemis accepted his challenge,smirking.

The waiter once again interrupted the pair.

"I'm sorry,but we are going to have to move you to a larger table." He said,prompting the pair to move to the bigger table two other waiters were preparing.

They moved gladly. It was a closer table to the window,now they could watch the waves and boats pass by.

It wasn't too long later,that at least six waiters entered the restaurants main. With the couples orders in hand.

"Oh boy am I starving." Wally commented as he watched the plates being placed in front of him.

When the last plate was placed in front of the pair,and the last waiter had walked away.

Wally re-challenged. "Dig in."

The pair began cutting their pizza into slices but were interrupted for the third time that night.

"I don't think you'll be digging anything but your own grave unless you give me back my ring." John Stewart aka green lantern interrupted. Along side him was batman and black canary,who were also dressed in civilians-batman wearing shades to protect his identity.

Wally sheepishly pulled out a ring box handing it to green lantern.

"You were going to propose to me,with green lanterns ring?"

"Erm-"

"Nervy." Artemis settled upon.

"Engaged? Back when I was your age I was no where near commitment." John commented,snatching the ring from wally.

"You still aren't." Canary commented. "Here,if you're going to propose at least use a real engagement ring." Canary said,throwing a black suede box at wally.

Wally caught the box single handedly.

"Oliver thought he'd get into some trouble. It was here as a precaution." Canary explained.

"Hey!" Wally moaned,his arms flailing in the air.

"Thanks Dinah." Artemis replied softly.

The four looked at wally. Staring at him for some time before he finally caught on.

"Oh,you want me to propose now?"

"That would be necessary." Batman deadpanned,at the same time the other three cheered..

"Yes."

Wally,stumbled before getting down on his knee. He opened the black suede box to reveal a silver ring,a round diamond placed in the centre,smaller diamonds placed around the sides,enhancing the size of the larger diamond.

"Will you,artemis crock,make me the most _miserable_ person alive and marry me?"

"How miserable?"

"Extremely."

"Well,anything to torture you,yes." Artemis accepted,placing the ring on her finger,and hugging wally to make it convincing.

Canary,batman and green lantern walked away,with slight smiles on there faces-even a small one graced batman's.

"I can't believe they were gonna use my ring as an engagement ring." Green lantern sourly commented.

"I can't believe that idiot stole your ring off your finger without you even noticing." Batman deadpanned.

"Yes,how did he get that ring of yours which you keep on 24/7?" Dinah asked.

"I was...busy...with hawk woman..we were sorting out league things." Green lantern excused. As they walked across the pier,heading to the car park.

"I should have brought the bat mobile."

* * *

An: this chapter was devoted to spitfire,please tell me if I've did it right,they aren't really my prime ship,so I'm unsure of how the act towards each other. Anyway thanks for reading,please review. Sorry for any mistakes or if it doesn't make sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own young justic or the characters. If only then it would not be cancelled. Anyways,hope you're enjoying the story,on with it.

* * *

Chapter 8:

* * *

It was eleven at night. The sky was dark,the moon was bright and the city was quiet. Roy stormed across rooftops in search for her,finally she decided to show her face.

"I didn't think you'd show." Roy commented,as he walked closer towards her. At first he was hesitant but then he realised she was harmless.

"Since when did this kitty stay at home? I'm all about adventure,roy,you of all people should _know_." Cheshire replied. She took off her mask slowly,her face shining in the moonlight.

"Oh,I _know_ how adventurous you can be. That's why I need you to come on a little _adventure_ with me." Roy baited.

"Is this your way of asking me on a date?"

"No. It's my way of asking you to pretend to be my pregnant girlfriend." Roy replied.

Jade froze. Her face shocked. She managed to quirk an eye brow. Roy had a feeling that asking her wasn't working,so instead he offered her a teethy smile. To which she cackled at.

"You can't be serious?" She asked,in between her cackles. His face was expressionless and stone. "Oh,you are." She stopped laughing. "Can't say I'm not flattered,I mean out of all the baby moma's you could have chosen and you'd choose me."

"Don't let it go to your head. It's not like I'm going to actually..impregnate you." Roy hesitantly and sheepishly replied.

"Such a shame. We could have been quite the couple."

"Look,I need you to do this,and you kind of have no choice." Roy's tone was stale and demanding. "And I swear to god,if you don't help me pull this off I'll tell the league _everything_." He threatened,his voice low and shallow.

"Finally,putting your foot down. I like it." Jade commented as she ran her hands down Roy's arms.

He tensed slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Jade. "But if we're going to pull whatever this is off,we could at least make it convincing." She said,as her hand moved down to Roy's lower arm,and grabbed his hand,dragging him into the night.

Arriving at jades apartment,roy was expecting something a little more..tangible and intimate. Not Jade boring him to death and planning out the whole scheme.

If anything,roy should be the one planning it all. He just didn't know where to begin. Jade however knew exactly where to begin. Even though he'd just informed her about what she needed to do,she was already planning the whole thing.

"Jade,is this really necessary?" Roy asked,as he flicked through jades childhood photos. "I mean as amusing as some of these photos are-"

"Of course it's necessary. What if olive asks us about where we met?" Jade asked,emerging from her bed room. A toothbrush in her mouth,a pink silk gown covering her,as she tied her hair up.

"It's Ollie." Roy corrected,taking slight amusement in a photo of Jade pulling some little girls hair. "And I'm not sure looking through baby photos,as adorable as they are,have anything to do with how we met." Roy said,looking back to see she had disappeared yet again.

She emerged once more from the bathroom,this time there was no tooth brush in her mouth. "Look,in case they ask about things,my mother showed you my baby pictures,which of course I was very...unpleased about. If they ask how we met,we make up some story about how I spilt my coffee on you or dropped some papers and you helped me like the hero you are,we glanced into each other's eyes and...you got me pregnant." Jade explained,slightly lost at the last part.

"No,I think we should just tell them." Roy answered looking up at Jade. She was now standing in front of him. No clue as to what he was referring to. "Tell them about you being cheshire."

"Shouldn't that be _my_ decision?" Cheshire asked folding her arms.

"It's pointless hiding you're identity when artemis already knows. And green arrow knows. No one else needs to." Roy explained.

"Besides,its not like you didn't tell half the shadows my identity."

"_They _already_ knew_. And I got in just as much trouble as you did. Trust me,if they knew I was associating myself with you again,I'd be the one dying." Jade replied,snatching the baby photo of herself out of Roy's hand.

"Then let's hope they don't find out." Roy answered.

"So,how far along did you say I was?" Jade asked,she walked over to the kitchen,setting down the baby photo in a hidden drawer before returning into the living room. She took a seat on her couch,patting her hand beside her. Indicating to him to take a seat.

He complied with her demands. "I didn't. But I told them we'd been together for eight months,and that it was pretty serious."

"Funny,first time we got together was eight months ago. _Sure_ you're not doing all this to reminisce old memories?" Jade teased,staring at him intimidatingly.

"Oh,I'm sure alright. Because if there's one thing I've learned,is that you aren't girlfriend material." Roy challenged.

"Girlfriend material? I can do girlfriend material."

"I don't think you can." He challenged,hoping she'd rise to the bait.

"There are only few things in this world I can't do. Roy." Jade wistfully said.

"Such as?"

"Ruling the world. Taking down the justice league single handedly. Killing _you_." She listed.

"You really think you can handle,being my girlfriend for..however long Oliver has left. As well as pretending to carry our child?"

"I can handle anything." Jade answered. Advancing closer to him,before savaging his lips.

* * *

An: Okay so what did you think. First chapter dedicated to cheshroy,please review. Hope you're enjoying this. Apologies for any spelling/grammatical mistakes or if it doesn't make sense.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

It was nice. Waking up to someone in the morning. To feel the sense of satisfaction,and the feeling of loneliness gone. She turned onto her side,his chest no longer her pillow. He could feel the loss of heat escaping his skin.

He turned on his side,hugging her from behind. Pulling her close. She made a slight groaning noise,hesitating slightly before cracking open her eyes. She remembered it was him lying there,behind her,and accepted the embrace. Snuggling backwards into him. He smiled to himself,her hair in his face,he'd missed that too.

"Good morning." He said,his tone pleasant and happy,which was the opposite of him altogether. He snuggled his nose into her neck,before pressing light kisses on the joining of her neck and shoulder.

She moved her neck allowing him to get a better angle. Before she could reply a male voice spoke from the bottom of the bed.

"Good morning to you too. I see the lovebirds are all loved up. I gotta tell you kid,at first I thought you were lying. But then again here you are." Oliver said. He was standing at the bottom of the bed,his hand on the dresser nearby,trying to support himself.

Both roy and Jade shot up into a sitting position. Startled by the voice.

They used the covers to cover themselves.

"Ollie,what are you doing here? How did you even find me?" Roy asked,his facial expression showing anger.

"I used the tracer I planted in your phone to find you. I wanted to meet this girlfriend of yours. I'd thought you'd be awake by now,considering its 11am." Ollie explained.

"I could come back when you two are decent or we could grab a meal." Ollie suggested.

"Grabbing a meal would be lovely." Jade answered,seeing as roy looked as though he was about to shout at Ollie.

"Great,it's a date..."

"Jade." Jade answered,Ollie waited for her to say her name.

"Great,great,I'll meet you two at the little cafe round the corner in an hour." Ollie confirmed,leaving awkwardly.

"Should he be walking around on his own?" Jade asked. The pair still wide eyed and looking ahead.

"No. He shouldn't." Roy answered. Quickly grabbing his boxers off the floor and putting them on. He grabbed Jades pink silk gown throwing it on.

He found Oliver struggling to unlock the door. Jade emerged,clothed,helping roy escort Oliver to his car.

"Looks like you've found yourself a keeper." Oliver added,before driving off.

"I'm not sure if he should be driving,or if he deliberately did that to get us out of bed." Roy said as he turned back to enter jades apartment.

"Both." She replies simply. Unlocking the door. "Well,unfortunately lover,it looks like you'll be going to the coffee shop in your red arrow costume." She said,opening the door.

They entered,slamming the door behind them.

"Well,fortunately Chesh,it looks like you'll be driving me to my apartment first to get some clothes."

"Fortunately for you red,you're a great kisser,otherwise I wouldn't." Jade replied. Walking off into her bedroom,leaving roy to collect his uniform from the living room which was scattered all around.

"Just a good kisser? I blew her brains out." Roy sighed as he gathered his clothes.

Ollie,being the trouble maker he is,decided to invite artemis and wally to this little coffee shop. _Forgetting_ to inform them about roy and Jade coming too.

On the other side of town,roy wasn't the only archer who had just awoken. Artemis opened her eyes slowly. A feeling of warmth flowing through her whole body. And a pair of arms wrapped around her securely.

Her pillow,comfortable yet moving. The movement began to wake her up. That and the sound of a text message arriving to her phone. She opened her eyes groggily. Having closed them before. She blinked,awakening her senses. She looked downwards to see she was barely clothed,and two arms wrapped around her waist.

The pillow which she thought was an actual pillow turned out to be a chest. And the chest of that person was wally.

She cursed inwardly at herself. Moving his arms off her slowly,yet was pulled back down by the surprisingly strong arms.

"Urgh,baywatch,get off of me." She moaned. Hitting his arms.

He snorted in his sleep before waking up.

"Woah,artemis? What are you-oh. Oh. Oh. What did we do?" He asked,sitting up straight,as he released artemis.

"Well,judging from the free celebratory champagne we drank last night,the fact our clothes are on the floor and the fact that we're engaged..I'd say we slept together." Artemis explained,in her usual smart ass tone.

She moved awkwardly,using the covers to cover herself. She read the text from Ollie asking for her and wally to meet him in an hour at a coffee shop nearby.

Wally rubbed his eyes. "No,I didn't mean that. I meant the state of this place."

Artemis looked around,the room was a mess,toilet roll everywhere,stains covering the old dirty carpet,damp and moss growing on the walls,and their clothes soaked.

"Okay,as disgusting as this place is,it's the least of our priorities now. The fact we slept together being number two and the fact Oliver wants us to meet him in an hour being number one." Artemis answers.

"Wait,you thought we slept together?" Wally asked after a long pause of processing.

"Why else would our clothes be on the floor?"

"Because they got soaked when we fell into the sea. You can't remember can you?" Wally asked with a sigh. Artemis shook her head. "Probably because you hogged up all the champagne. Anyway. Short story short. We left the restaurant,you were drunk,you ended up pushing both of us off the pier,we swam to shore,our clothes were wet,we decided to stay in a motel nearby because you were too drunk to go home and I wasn't leaving you in a place like this alone."

"Oh...thanks baywatch."

"Anytime,now how about you pay for this motel room,whilst I go find us some clothes,that aren't all fancy or wet." Wally replied,putting his arms behind his head and lying back.

Artemis punched him in the stomach. "We meet Ollie in an hour. So you best hurry up with those clothes."

"Fine. I'll be as quick as a flash." Wally said,standing from the bed and whizzing away. Moments later he has returned holding a long creme skirt for artemis accompanied with a green top,and an old suit for himself.

"A little out dated,but hey they'll do." Wally said throwing some clothes at artemis.

"Wally where did you get these?"

"Some old couples suitcase. They were either sleeping or dead. I could quite tell. But hey at least we got some clothes."

"Yeah from the 60s. What'll Ollie think when he's sees us?" Artemis asked,as she began putting on the clothes.

"Artemis,you two look...great." Ollie commented,looking between the pair,struggling to hold back his laughter.

An: and end of chapter,next chapter will pick up from this. Thanks for reading. More spitfire,cheshroy and Ollie soon.


End file.
